Conventionally, in a store such as a supermarket and the like, a commodity code reading apparatus is used to read a commodity code according to a code symbol such as a bar code, a two-dimensional code (for example, a QR code (a registered trademark)) and the like assigned to a commodity captured by a digital camera such as a CCD image sensor and the like. In addition, a technology for detecting a label attached to a commodity from a captured image and reading a service content such as a discount and the like represented by the label was proposed conventionally. However, in the conventional technology above, a reading timing is not particularly considered, and in a condition that the code symbol and the label are read in sequence, the reading cannot be efficiently carried out possibly.